Sonic The Hedgehog, Warrior of the Tempest
by SonicTheTempest
Summary: My first attempt to make a Sonic fic! Chapter one is up. Pairings are kept a secret, and a few Original Characters later on. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, and welcome to this story, Sonic the Hedgehog, Warrior of the Tempest. This is the first fic I've made years ago, but never put it online, and I dug it up in an old note book. So I figured, why not retype it and put it here? Anyway, this story was written after the events of Sonic heroes. So I'll find a way to include all the new faces, like Silver for example. And there will be a few creative characters on my own as well. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my fist fic, and I am looking forward to your reviews.

**As we all know, I don't own any of the Sonic characters, Sega does. The characters I made however, are mine.**

Story Title: Sonic the Hedgehog, Warriors of the Tempest

Chapter One: It Begins.

Planet Mobius, a world filled with such a wonderful life force. The air is clean and the living things are pure. And the people, or should I say, humanoid animals who live among them, are taking good care of their home. But of course, not every world is complete without it's struggle. On this planet, also lives a greedy scientist, by the name of Dr. Robotnik, also known as Eggman. Using his high level of knowledge, he has been coming up with plans, and schemes to take over the planet Mobius. From putting small animals into his robots, to creating large space fortresses. He has done it all. You would think a man with such capability would take over a planet like Mobius by now, right? Well there's a good reason why he hasn't. There has always been a cetin someone, who foils his plans, each time he makes a new one, and put it into action. This hero has been a massive thorn in his spine for years and just can't get rid of him, no matter how hard he tries to.

This hero, was known as Sonic the Hedgehog. He is by far, the fastest thing alive. Sonic has always been around as Mobius's savior, even when he was just a mere child. He has been going up against evil much greater than himself, but he has never backed down from anything before. Which is why he is able to take down Eggman, each and every time he attempts to take over the world. When things got too bad for Sonic, he could also rely on the help of his friends to get him out of tight situations. Even to this day, Sonic is still a well known hero, always jumping to his feet when trouble is around.

It has been a year since Sonic has stopped Metal Sonic from nearly destroying the entire world. And peace has been restored. Everyone was back to their normal lives. Sonic was living with Tails and Knuckles, on Angel Island. That Island used to be able to float in the sky, but do to recent events that has happened in the past, it has lost it's ability to float in the air, regardless of weather or not the Master Emerald is in it's place. Even though he has the company of Sonic and Tails, Knuckles usually spend most of the time, guarding his emerald. Despite the high level of security Tails has made for it. He just cannot be too careful. After all, a certain bat would probably come and try to steal it again.

Meanwhile, speaking of a certain bat, Rouge is already plotting ways to steal the Emerald from Knuckles's nose, and also treasure hunting in her spare time, when she is not thinking about it, or if she just wants to have a little fun. She currently runs a casino called, "Club Rouge." That is also the home she lives in. Shadow has disappeared for a while, his whereabouts currently unknown for the time being. For all we know, he could be somewhere, on an important mission for himself. Team Chaotix has resumed their business as detectives, while Cream resumed her schooling, with Cheese accompanying her, and is also living with her mother. Amy is still trying to get the attention of Sonic. God knows when she'll give up. And no one knows what Eggman is up to.

With that aside, let's check in on a certain hero that we all know too well. Sonic was speeding through the jungle of Mobius, going on a personal adventure of his own. The sun was shining in all it's bright glory, and there were a few clouds that hover in the sky. The day was just perfect for anyone to go out and have a little fun on their own. Anyone who was standing in an area where Sonic was currently running could feel a rush of wind blow right by them, as well as a blue shriek speeding by, moving much faster, than the naked eye. Sonic was not just running on the ground. He was jumping off of trees, doing stunts in mid air, and dodging on coming obstacles along his way. But as he was running, he came to a complete halt, when he came across a ruin that he has never seen before.

"Huh…I've never seen this door before.." Sonic said, walking backward and kneeling down to look at it farther.

Well, it wasn't a ruin to be exact. More like a door into these said ruins. It was currently in the ground, and had a weird drawing on them. It was a picture of the seven chaos emeralds, and some sort of portal being drawn in its center.

"I bet Tails knows something about this. But right now, I'm hungry for some chili dogs!" Sonic said in a rather triumphant tone, planning to have Tails check this out, after he's had himself a chili dog fest.

Sonic ran back, out of the forest of Mobius, and into its city. Mobius city was pretty much no different from the one in Station Square. It had its fair share of tall buildings, fun attractions, and is perfect for anyone who is living the city life. It also has a residential area for those who are into a more quiet environment. But Sonic, Tails and Knuckles do not live in this area. Sonic speeds by the residential area, and ran into the outskirts of town. Sadly, Sonic's trip was cut short, as he ran into someone he was hoping he did not have to see the entire day….Amy Rose.

Amy Rose…is what you would call by far the most pestiferous, pestilential thing that walked on the planet. Anyone who knows Amy, would see her from a mile away. She is a pink hedgehog, unlike Sonic who is blue. She always had a red dress that had a white trim on the end, with red boots on, a white stripe going through the middle. And her quills are down, instead of sticking straight out like Sonic's. Each time Sonic sees her, it sent chills down his spine, and felt as if time had stopped, as his nightmare had begun. He was about to turn the other way, and find an alternative direction, but she was already hugging him tightly.

"Hi Sonic!" Amy cheered, hugging him tightly, and wasn't planning to let him go anytime soon.

"Ah! Uh….hey Amy.." Sonic replied dryly. "What are you doing…?" He asked her, looking around for a good distraction.

"Well, I saw you going towards your home, and I was wondering if we can have a date! After all, we haven't gone out in a very long time!" She giggled, snuggling close to him.

"Crap…I'm trapped here…" Sonic replied, wanting to get out of Amy's grip by now. But his eyes shined with happiness, when he spotted Charmy flying his way. He was perfect for his escape. He pointed a finger at him and yelled: "AMY! LOOK OUT! GIANT ROBOTIC BEE COMING THIS WAY!"

Amy turned around, and pulled out her hammer, letting Sonic go in the process. "EEEEEK!" She screamed, and hit Charmy as if she was hitting a base ball…the hammer serving as the bat, with Charmy being the…base ball. It was then, she realized who she had really hit. "Uh oh…."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Charmy was sent flying high. And no one knows where he may land.

Amy turned around, to speak to Sonic. "Sonic that was mea--….Sonic?" She looked around, but he was no where in sight. "Aw he got away again!!" She puts her hammer away, and stormed off.

Sonic came across a forest, and soon towards a large wooden house, which also sat about a mile away from a cliff. But there was a logic reason why it was located there. "Ah…it feels good to be home…and Amy is not in sight…" He said, looking around. "Now to eat some chili dogs!" He cheered, and went inside his home.

Meanwhile

In the Chaotix residence, Vector and Espio had just got themselves a pretty large pizza. And it was for all three of them to enjoy….but how can they do that, if one of them is missing? The three of them live in a pretty nice house, right at the docks of Mobius City. They lived in a fairly large cabin, that was suitable enough, just for the three of them to enjoy.

"Now this is one HUGE pizza!" Shouted Vector. Slightly drooling a bit from how delicious it looks. "Let's not sit around any longer, I'm starving!"

Vector was the group's bruiser. He was larger than both Espio and Charmy. He is a light green crocodile, with a large gold chain around his neck, and headsets resting on his head. He had small purple spikes on his back, covering the back of his tail too. And he also had on gloves, with large black buckles as cuffing. He also had on black boots to serve the whole bruiser look. He's not the brightest of the bunch, but he can be pretty funny.

"Hold on…where's Charmy? You know we don't start eating until he gets here." Espio said, the tone of his voice sounding like he was some kind of ninja…and quite frankly, he is.

Espio is the brains of the group. Through ninja training, he is sharp, and mostly quiet. But around Vector and Charmy, he tends to be more of a lively person. He was a purple chameleon with a small gold horn right at his nose. He had on white gloves, with metal cuffing on them. And he had on purple shoes, with a black stripe going through the middle. He had bandages wrapped around the leg parts of his shoes, and spikes going along the bottom portion of the leg part. He always looks like he's concentrating on something, in a mysterious way.

"I don't know. Didn't he said he'll be back in 2 minutes? It's been 10..and I am hungry right now.." Vector was licking his lips, trying his best not to eat the pizza.

Espio shook his head. "I understand Vector, but I am sure he'll come back pretty soon.."

As if on cue, both Vector and Espio could hear the sound of someone screaming. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Charmy came crashing through the roof, that had Vector screaming: "DUCK AND COVER!"

Charmy had bounced off the walls, off the ground, pretty much every little thing in the house, breaking the furniture, and putting cracks in the walls. He even dented a few areas. He had finally landed smack into the pizza, sending toppings all over the place, Vector and Espio included. Both of them sent a death glare at Charmy, especially Vector, who was really hungry. And both of them said in a union: "CHARMY!!"

"Heh heh heh……hey guys…" Charmy said with a nervous laugh.

Charmy, as you may have figured out, is basically an oversized bee, with a black jacket on, white shoes, and a red helmet. "See? Helmets do come in handy…right?"

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again everyone

Hello again everyone. This is the 2nd installment of my fic! This one will also include one of the characters that I have made. Anyway, enough chitchat, read on and review!

**To Pokelad:** I actually forgot to mention those two in the last story. Oo No worries though, Omega will be in there. I do not see Big anywhere in this fic...if I added him, it would be for pointless reasons...

As we all know, I don't own any of the Sonic characters, no matter how many times I wish for it.

Except for Giga. I made Giga.

Chapter Two: A new face.

Sonic had walked inside of his home, feeling pretty hungry right now, and was looking forward to his own chilidog fest. To Sonic, chilidogs are the way of life. That run in with Amy however, was still sending a few chills down his spine. Now that he thinks about it, he pretty much lucked out this time. He went to the kitchen, and walked towards the freezer, pulling out a box of frozen chilidogs, hot dog roll and all. He pulled out three of them, and puts them on a plate, and then he heats them up in the microwave. Once they were finished, he walked into the living room; the chilidogs included, and sat down on a beanbag chair. Tails and Knuckles were in the room as well. Knuckles was currently watching TV, while Tails was fiddling with an invention of his.

"Whew, that was a close one." Sonic said, taking a bite out of his chilidogs.

"Ah hey Sonic, we didn't even hear you come in. I take it you had a run in with Amy again?" The duel-tailed fox replied, still in the middle of tweaking an invention.

Tails. Also known as Miles Power. Tails is an orange fox, with two tails instead of one. Which is why they call him that, instead of his other name. He and Sonic has been best friends, for as long as the orange fox can remember. Though he may not look like much, he has indeed proven himself useful, with the machines, and inventions he has come up with. Between him, Sonic, and Knuckles, he is the brain of this group. When he spins the two tails he has like a propeller, he is able to fly. He also uses them to allow himself to run faster.

Sonic took another bite of his chilidog, before he answered him. "Youf can say thaf again." Sonic replied with a mouth full of food.

Tails could understand why he keeps running away from Amy. He's been around long enough to know why. But Knuckles didn't really get it. He has not really spent an entire day with Amy before, so he would not know. Which lead to his curiosity. "I don't get it Sonic…why do you keep running away from Amy all the time? She appears to be a sweet girl." Knuckles added, folding his arms.

Knuckles is the power house of the group. Compared to both Sonic and Tails, he has more raw power than the both of them. He is also the group's treasure hunter. When he is not guarding the emerald, he goes off on other lands, hunting around for any hidden treasure that could be interesting. The only real downside with Knuckles however, is that he is too gullible. There were countless number of times, when Eggman would fool him, into doing something Eggman would need.

Sonic started to choke on his chilidog, when he heard Knuckles calling Amy a _"Sweet Girl". _When he regained his composure, and caught his breath, he looked at him with a _"Are you fucking kidding me?!" _ look on his face.

"Knuckles.." Sonic started, closing his eyes. "You really a Knuckle head. You have absolutely NO IDEA who she is, and what she acts like." Sonic told him.

"Of course not. I don't hang around her as much as you and Tails do." Knuckles replied, punching his punching bag again. "Mind if you told me why you started running in the first place?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic took another bite of his chilidog, the he chewed and swallowed. After that, he laid down on the beanbag chair with a hand holding his head up. "Find fine, I'll tell you. It all started on one of times when I was bringing Eggman's actions to a halt….."

FLASHBACK

Sonic was racing through Eggman's fortresses, dodging laser beams being shot at him, destroying countless numbers of Eggman's robots to try and slow him down, and navigating his way through Eggman's various traps. From spikes and endless pit falls, to annoying yet easily solvable puzzles and…. Spikes that actually turn out to be a spring for Sonic to use. But none the less, Sonic managed to get through them all, and was ready to teach Eggman another lesion.

In the room, stood Eggman, tall and mighty in his shiny new robot that he built for himself. And as usual, they were ten times Sonic's normal size. Behind Eggman, was a glass prison, which was were Amy was being kept. Before the battle, Eggman decided to talk to Sonic for a moment.

"Bwahahahahahahaha! Give it up Sonic! You cannot even dream of defeating my new and improved Egg Crusher MK XII!" Eggman laughed from his seat, while Sonic only looked at him and shrugged.

"Noooooooo!" Amy shouted. "You keep away from my Sonic!"

"You've said that before doc. You told me the same thing about the other Egg Crushers…." Sonic told him, laying on the ground and reading a comic, looking completely uninterested, a bored expression plastered on his face.

"Why you little……Grrr! That's it hedgehog! I will crush you, if it's the last thing I do!" Eggman shouted, and marched forward, duel wielding two giant hammers in his hands.

"Heard that too doc. And it's getting old, fast." Sonic just laid there, not moving at all, as if he was just taunting Eggman for the time being. He yawned as he waited.

Soon, a large hammer had slammed right into the ground, right where Sonic was sitting. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman laughed evilly, and triumphantly. "I got you now hedgehog! I've flattened you as flat as a pancake! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman laughed again.

"SONIC NO!!" Amy shouted, looking out of the glass window, her eyes tearing up. As many times as she's been saved…you would think that she would know by now, that Sonic does not die so easily.

Soon, Eggman heard a knock on the cockpit window. He looked up, to see Sonic standing there, sticking his tongue out at Eggman, and making noises for the sole purpose of taunting him. Raged with anger and embarrassment, Eggman took one of the hammers, and tried to bash Sonic with it. Before it even connected, Sonic had already jumped off, and the hammer had slammed right into the cockpit, and damaging the main CPU badly. This result in the robot malfunctioning, then it blew up into bits. One of the hammers smashed open the glass prison that Amy was trapped in, and Sonic was currently looking at the defeated doctor with a grin, while Eggman was hovering in his mini Egg ship.

"Give up, Eggman! You've lost again, and you'll just keep on losing!" Sonic said with a triumphant grin, pointing his finger at him.

Before Eggman could reply, Amy had cut him off, when she said, "Oh! Let me help you Sonic! This red button here, looks useful." She smiled, and was about to press it.

"AMY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Both Eggman and Sonic shouted. Eggman flew through the window, flying away as far as he can. And Sonic reached Amy a second too late… She had just pushed the self-destruct button.

A second later, there was a massive explosion, followed by two hedgehogs who were falling from the sky. Sonic was thinking that they'll land on the ground somewhere….but what he saw had sent chills down his spine. They were about to land in a big lake. Every hero has its weaknesses. And Sonic's weakness is the fact that he cannot swim, at all. When the two of them landed in the water, Amy swims over to shore with ease. Sonic on the other hand, was splashing his hands about, trying his best to keep his head above the water. Amy spotted this and pulled out her hammer.

"Hold on Sonic! I will help you!" She shouted, and extended the pole, aiming it at Sonic, so he can grab onto it. But she ended up hitting Sonic with the hammer itself, slamming his body against a rock.

"Ouch….." Sonic said in a low tone, the hammer pressing against him, and his quills currently stuck in the rock right now.

"Sorry about that! Let me try again!" Amy called out to him.

Sonic snapped back into reality, when he heard the words; _"Let me try again." _He tries to escape, but no avail. With the hammer pinning him against the rock, and his quills stuck in there, he isn't going anywhere. He grabs onto the hammer, hoping this cannot get any worse. Amy did indeed get him out of that rock, as she pulled him back, but was pulling him back way too quickly. When the hammer came to a halt, Sonic lost his grip, and was sent flying, hitting trees along the way. Instead of a screaming hedgehog, Sonic was saying a stream of swear words so badly, that he didn't think he was capable of saying. Finally, he crashed into the ground. Amy ran over to him, a worried look on her face.

"Sonic! Are you all right?!" She asked, and knelt down by his side, to see if he was ok.

"…" Sonic slowly got up, without saying a word.

Amy smiled happily when she saw that he was alright. "Oh Sonic! This was such an exciting day! Can we do it again? Huh? Can we? Please? May we do it again? Can we--"

"AHHHHHHH HELL NO!!" Sonic ran away, as if he was running for his dear life…and quite frankly, he is.

Amy stood up, and pouted, with her eyes narrowed at him. "Oh come on Sonic!!"

END FLASH BACK

Knuckles looked at him, bewildered.

"So what do you think of sweet little Amy now?" Sonic asked him, eating the last chilidog he had on his plate.

"Uh….yikes…I now know why you avoid her so much…." Knuckles answered, sitting on the couch now.

"Exactly." Sonic replied, then he remembered why he also came back. "Oh yeah! Guys, there is a spot that I need the both of you to check out." He told them, hopping onto his feet. "I found this door that most likely leads to some kind of ruin." He added.

Tails was the next to jump to his feet. "Really? Now that sounds like fun! Who knows what kind of technology could be found under there." He added.

Then Knuckles stood up. "Well, if your going to start looking around for an undiscovered ruin, you better bring a treasure hunter." He too, also added. "But first…let me check a few things…" Knuckles said, walking around the house, checking every thing, every corner, every secret passage that was possible. He was checking the place as if he was searching for illegal drugs. Then once he was done, he came back. "Alright, we're all in the clear. Not a bat in sight."

Sonic shook his head while Tails sighed. Then Sonic walked out of the house. "Come on, it's this way." He told them, before he runs off, with Tails and Knuckles following him in the air.

Once the three of them made it back to the spot where Sonic found the door to a hidden ruin, Tails and Knuckles started to examine it, while Sonic stood by a tree, whistling.

"It appears to be a door with some instructions on it.." Tails said, still examining it.

"Like?" Sonic asked them, curious about what's inside.

"I think the picture on the door is giving some kind of clue.." Tails replied, looking at it a little closer, and noticed something useful.

"Yeah. It's got the 7 chaos emeralds…and some kind of portal behind them…as if it's trying to tell us something important." Knuckles replied.

"Or you can just read what it says at the bottom." Tails suggested with a smile.

"Um…right…" Knuckles said, then begins to read the text. "It reads, if ye wishes to passeth, bringeth thy seven emeralds, and thou shall openeth." He told them, looking at them both.

"So all we need is the emeralds, right? Piece of cake!" Sonic said with a thumbs up.

"I don't know Sonic…something tells me we should just leave it alone." Knuckles replied, getting a funny feeling about this. "But then again, Eggman would try to do something if he saw this…either him or that greedy bat." He added.

"Well young red one, I liked your first idea the best.." Said a voice, hidden in the trees.

"What the…who are you?" Knuckles asked, in a demanding tone.

The mysterious person dropped down from the trees. He had a shoulder pad on his left shoulder, and his entire body was covered in a cape, and a hood currently over his face, to keep himself hidden.

"I will ask again, who are you!" Knuckles asked, taking a defensive stance. Sonic and Tails did the same.

The mysterious person didn't say a word, but only smirked. "I will only ask you once…. leave now."

"Not a chance!" Sonic yelled, getting ready to fight.

"Fine…then you've left me…no choice." He smirked, looking calm as ever.

End of Chapter Two.

Authors Notes: Yes yes, I know this had plenty of dialog in this chapter. But it accomplished one thing. Getting rid of most of it, to get to where the action is! So the next chapter, will be a battle against this mysterious intruder! Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, here is my next installment, of Sonic The Hedgehog, WOTT. This time, our heroes are about to take on a mysterious guardian of the newly discovered ruins. Will our heroes prevail? Read on, and find out! Another notation, I start college today, so I may be a bit sluggish. So have patience for me peeps! And to those who browse and not review...review!! I'm hungry! And that's my food!

**To cut it short, I don't own the Sonic Characters, except for Giga, since I made him.**

Previously on Sonic The Hedgehog, Warriors of the Tempest.

"So all we need is the emeralds, right? Piece of cake!" Sonic said with a thumbs up.

"I don't know Sonic…something tells me we should just leave it alone." Knuckles replied, getting a funny feeling about this. "But then again, Eggman would try to do something if he saw this…either him or that greedy bat." He added.

"Well young red one, I liked your first idea the best.." Said a voice, hidden in the trees.

"What the…who are you?" Knuckles asked, in a demanding tone.

The mysterious person dropped down from the trees. He had a shoulder pad on his left shoulder, and his entire body was covered in a cape, and a hood currently over his face, to keep himself hidden.

"I will ask again, who are you!" Knuckles asked, taking a defensive stance. Sonic and Tails did the same.

The mysterious person didn't say a word, but only smirked. "I will only ask you once…. leave now."

"Not a chance!" Sonic yelled, getting ready to fight.

"Fine…then you've left me…no choice." He smirked, looking calm as ever.

Present time: In Sonic's home

Rouge was already at the security lock, already trying to pick it, so she can get her hands on the master emerald. "Heheh, not even that kiddo's smarts can keep me out. It's simple to crack the code, as easy as one, two, three!" She cheered, as the lock opened, and went inside, taking the Master Emerald in the process. "Hello beautiful." Then she left the house, leaving a note right where the Master Emerald sat.

Meanwhile, back in the jungle

"Look…whoever you are. We just want to take a closer look at this place." Knuckles told him, trying to reason with him.

"No." He replied simply. "None of you do not belong here, or have the right. If you want to look, you'll simply have to beat me." He smirked. "But I would not attempt to try it. You know it's futile."

This caused Knuckles to growl a bit. "Are you saying I am weak?!" He yelled, ready to mow him down, at any moment.

"No one said you were weak, unless you think that you fit the qualifications." He laughed, placing his hands on his hips.

"That's it! Sonic! Tails! Lets pulverize this prick!!" Knuckles shouted, rushing ahead, ready to punch the hell out of him now.

"Knuckles! Wait!" Sonic called out, but it was too late by now. Once Knuckles is fired up, and ready for a fight, there was no stopping his reckless behavior.

The hooded figure smirked, and waited for Knuckles to come close. Knuckles sent a strong jab, aiming for the hooded one's face, but missed completely, as the hooded one side stepped. Then, while Knuckles was still moving in the same direction, trying to recover from his failed attack, he pushed a palm straight into Knuckles's back, and blue light had shined from his hand, for only a fraction of a second, sending Knuckles flying into several trees. Knuckles got back up, dusting himself off, and shaking his head. The hooded fighter started to walk towards him, cracking his knuckles.

Sonic and Tails just looked at him, bewildered a little bit. If they are planning to beat this guy, they would need to work together, not charge in head on like that. "Tails, you get Knuckles, and follow my league, I'll keep him busy." Sonic told him, as Tails nodded, flying over to where Knuckles is, as stealthy as he can approach him.

Sonic whistled at the hooded figure to get his attention, and waited for him to turn around. Then Sonic taunts him by smacking his butt. "I bet you can't do that to someone like me!" He shouted, just trying to taunt him. Then he speeds off. A little bit aggravated, he attempts to chase Sonic, but this was falling right into Sonic's plan. Sonic was not running as fast as he could, but it was enough to keep him busy, while Tails talks about a plan with Knuckles. Then, the hooded figure and Sonic were actually beginning to fist fight, while running at the same time, jumping from tree to tree, and even in some cases, while swinging off of vines. If anyone was trying to witness this fight, all they could see is a blue and black blur, constantly clashing with each other. Then, Sonic spin dashed right into the hooded figure, causing that hood to rip into shreds, as Sonic sent him flying over a waterfall.

"Wow…that was easier than I thought…" Sonic stood next to the cliff, and looking down, then out of no where, a black fox, with a white shirt jacket on, cross belts over his chest, wearing green pants, half of it being covered by the iron boots that he had on, had kicked Sonic off the cliff from the clear blue. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Hmph. That's what he gets for trying to mess with me….." Then he turns around, and his hand had met with Knuckle's fist, catching it in his palm, and threw Knuckles into the air. Luckily for Knuckles, he could fly. Which was one of the many perks to being an Enchanda. Tails flew down the cliff to check on Sonic, with Knuckles in tow.

Elsewhere

"Hm? That's strange…." A black hedgehog was standing on top of a tall building in Mobius city, holding a chaos emerald in his hand. "The Emerald is getting a reaction…and that only happens if the emerald is in use." He looked at the emerald, his face showing no emotion. "I better have a look at this." He held the Emerald firmly in his hand, as it begins to glow. "Chaos, Control!" Then, he disappeared in a flash of light.

Meanwhile

"HEY GUYS! GET ME OUT OF HERE! I CAN'T KEEP HOLDING MY HEAD OUT OF THE WATER FOREVER!" He shouted, swinging his arms and legs as hard as he can, to keep himself from sinking. Little did Sonic know the water was shallow. Tails and Knuckles just stood there, looking at him, with tails scratching his head, and Knuckles folding his arms.

"Um….Sonic…your sitting in shallow water.." Tails told him, and Sonic stopped flailing his arms around like an idiot, then realized what he was doing. He chuckled nervously, and stood up, as Giga dropped down from the cliff, landing on his feet. "Now do you see why it's futile?" He asked them

"But that doesn't make any sense…I knocked you right out of the sky, and over the water fall. How did you manage to come out of no where, and kick me from behind?" Sonic asked him, confused by how he did it.

Giga only took his battle stance, and was getting ready to attack again. "That's only for me to know, hedgehog." He answered.

Tails pulled Sonic and Knuckles close, to whisper a plan to them. Once they understood his plan, they all nodded, then the three of them begun their attack formation. Sonic and Tails both turned into homing spheres, as Knuckle's held them in each hand.

"Hm?" Giga looked at this formation, obviously unfamiliar with what they were planning. Knuckles sent Sonic at Giga first, as a distraction, and just as he expected, Giga dodged it effortlessly, by jumping out of harm's way. However, before Sonic hits the ground, speeding past Giga in his spin ball form, he threw something on Giga, and thankfully, he did not notice what was thrown on him. As Giga was in the air again, Tails was fired next. Giga quickly reacted by kicking Tails right back at Knuckles, then Tails came out of his spin ball form, with a smile on his face, floating in mid air.

As Giga kicked Tails away, just like what Sonic did, he threw something on him. Then Knuckles's fist begin to charge with electricity. After that, he unleashed a thunder arrow right at Giga, who was on the ground by now. Giga saw this coming, and jumped out of the way, dodging the lightning attack effortlessly….or so he thought. Before the lightning hit the ground, it homed in on Giga, in the blink of an eye, scoring a direct hit. Giga was on one knee, looking at the three of them.

"What the hell? But how? That bolt had no chance of hitting me…." He stood up slowly, currently fried by that bolt.

"I can explain that." Tails answered, holding up a small chip in his hand. "When Knuckles launched us, Sonic and I threw the chips on your body. They serve as great lightning rods, causing lightning to hit whatever we place them on." He said with a grin.

"In other words, no matter how many times you dodge, you'll never escape my thunder arrow." Knuckles said with a smirk, clapping his fist together. "Now then…will you leave us alone?"

Giga just stared laughing. Laughing as if all their efforts was for nothing.

"Well, I didn't know I said something funny, since your laughing so hard." Knuckles said, losing his temper again.

"It's just that…..you all still don't stand a chance." He told them. Then he smirked, and disappeared within a flash of light. The next thing all of them knew, they were all being sent flying in a completely different area. Sonic was punched so hard, he was sent into a large boulder, Knuckles was kicked straight into the ground, and Tails was punched into a few trees.

"H-how…did he do that…" Sonic got out of the boulder, coughing up a bit of blood when he got out.

Giga had appeared right in front of him, a smirk on his face. "Heh…without your friends, you won't stand a chance, hedgehog….but I have to commend your efforts. No one has not landed a single hit on me, until now." Giga's hand was starting to glow brightly. "Now…before I send you a way, I guess I can tell you my name. It's Giga." Then, he was about to attack, but a bright light flashed in front of his eyes, causing him to go blind. When his vision cleared, Sonic was gone. Giga went to go check on Sonic and Tails as well, only to find them missing too.

"Hmph….You guys got lucky." Giga said to himself, then pulled out a green chaos emerald, looking at it for a bit before putting it away, as he walked back to where he normally stands guard.

So just who was it that saved Sonic and co. from a total beat down? And who exactly was Giga? Why did he go out of his way to block them from the hidden ruin? You'll just have to wait for the next installment!


End file.
